hwang_myunghoonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hwang Myung-Hoon Wiki
Hwang Myung-Hoon Hwang Myung-Hoon (Hangul: 황명훈님) better known as "Big Marve" a Youtuber, Singer, and Beatboxer. He started his career on January 3rd, 2014 with the YouTube channel named "StimMarvel" and Started uploading a month later where He and his Friend mostly uploaded Beatboxing videos. There are a total of 9 videos in the channel and Shortly after about 8 months they stopped posting on the channel. He had another account that was made on January 9th, 5 days after his first YouTube channel. The name of this YouTube channel was "StimMercy" which is very similar to "StimMarvel" but he didn't post on the account after some time. After about 3 years on Mar 29, 2017 he created a channel by the name of "Big Marvel" which is now his original channel with over 5 million subscriber. After making the channel he then decided to make videos a month later and started posting Instrumental, Singing, Beatboxing covers by himself or with some of his friends. First 5 months from April, 2017 to September, 2017 he did some videos with friends and then after those 5 months he became creative and started doing covers with AR-7778 Musical Function Calculators for over 1 month. There were about 39 videos of cover with this calculator because people were enjoying it and all of them got over 100k views and some has over 1m views. After that 1 month he then our Chicken Lord was born on Nov 28, 2017 (Smol Bean x Chicken foreverrrr). He started doing covers with the toy "Rubber Chicken" and most people found it Enjoyable because his most viewed YouTube video was "Alan Walker - Faded 'Chicken Band Ver' (Cover by Big marvel)" which now has over 55m views and this is where he got popular nickname "Chicken God/Lord" (There are many with "Chicken" but don't kill me If I didn't mention it TvT). 2 months passed and His channel grew a lot and I believe he got over 2 million subscribers in a year (correct me if I'm wrong) so He started posting videos of him doing some Real Life Activities which fans loved and wanted more of because no one really knew him except that he did to do Covers, Beatboxing or Singing. Over the years he made a big Fanbase because of his weird personality which we all love and his cute english but he is getting better at it. (He still has the Pokerface which I love and dun even try me!!!) Now he basically does Songs, YouTube videos such as pranks, differences between languages, and more in real life stuff. This is our little cute Smol Bean who speak in the cutest english If theres something like that. There isn't many information on Smol Bean except for stuff he posts on all his Social Media so I couldn't put anything like a lot of his favourite stuff in real life information. All The Social Media's will be under so check them out and Welcome to the Fandom!!! Gallery Category:Browse